A Moment Like This
by Electric Dream
Summary: One-shot: Companion Piece To Vampire Nights: In the past if you asked me what my perfect moment was...I would have said the feed...Now...Now it is this...This moment right here, this is my perfect. Sam/Dean


**Disclaimer: As always I do not own the boys. I'm just a fangirl who likes to have her fun with them every once in a while. **

**Hey all, this little one shot wouldn't leave me alone while writing the latest chapter of Vampire Nights. So here it is, my muse has forced me to write and post this so please let me know what you think. Warning: Sam/Dean material (if you read Vampire Nights you should already have realised this by now :P) Basic fluff between our two favourite boys. **

**This is a companion piece to Vampire Nights, this probably won't make any sense without reading that first. **

**I want to dedicate this story to Gaelic Angel, without her most of Vampire Nights wouldn't have been written or made as long as it was. Here's to you and I hope you enjoy. **

**So here we go...**

In the past if you ever asked me what my most perfect moment was...well I would have had to say it was that time of the month, (no I'm so not talking about PMSing). The moment where the tip meets the resisting flesh, the feel of the soft skin caressing my fangs almost like a lover's hand stroking their way up my length. Yeah...they're that sensitive.

That feel of uncontrollable lust pulsing through my dead veins, the adrenaline of the hunt at an all time high and the vibration of the female's pulse pounding against my mouth. The feeling is incredible, almost indescribable. You see most vampire's feed just for the experience...it has nothing to do with hunger. Deep down we are all just lustful horny creatures with the need to feel.

Our main sin is lust, not gluttony that is where many Hollywood directors and TV directors have gone wrong. They hear the word vampires and automatically think monsters, think guts and gore and think sparkles. Ok...I have no idea where the hell they came up with that notion...I mean seriously...sparkle in the sun? Yeah cause that's inconspicuous, what use is that as a power? It's like a toddler has been set lose with a pot of glitter while their elder brother is asleep on the couch. Yeah I know...sparkling seriously? Jesus my mortal would have a field day if that was true...I can almost hear him now...Hmm...Anyway I digress...What was I talking about?

Oh yeah...damned film directors with their damned sparkles...gives us vampires a bad name. They managed to camp up what is supposed to be a great feared monster. Yeah...way to go Hollywood. Although I do have to give Twilight some credit (not much mind you) but they managed to portray the lust. The deep connection us vampire's have with mortals. The lust is a part of who we are. Vampires are sensual creatures, when we fall in love we fall hard and fast. It's instantaneous and there is no warning as to when it happens or who it happens with. It's a fact of life...or you know....whatever.

So yeah back to my original thought if you asked me five years...no two months ago what my most perfect moment was I would have said the feed. Any vampire who hasn't experienced the world as I have in the last two months would say the same thing. Now however...now I would have to say this...this was...is...my perfect moment.

Lying upon a King sized bed at three twenty in the morning and wearing nothing but my boxers. With the weight draped across my chest, the weight of my chosen mortal as my arm wraps around his waist. Holding him in place. The feel of his heartbeat pounding against my skin, the feel of his breath ghosting along where my neck meets my shoulder, the feel of his hand over my heart but most of all...most of all it is the feel of my deceased heart beating in sync with his. My heart beating just for him...because of him. _My _Dean.

My right hand caresses the soft skin gently, the thumb rubbing small soothing circles. My left hand cards through his short hair and I cannot get over just how soft his hair actually is, not that I would tell him that, nah not my tough as nails hunter...I wouldn't want to ruin his masculine image. Anyway I doubt I would be able to get away with 'petting' Dean as he would put it if he was awake. No...

It's moments like this that I live for. The one perfect moment of complete calm and quiet, the moment where I am able to just lie like this with the man I love cradled against my chest without there being any cares or worries between us. It is in these moments that I can truly appreciate what I have been given. And it is all here....in my arms...where he belongs. For now and for eternity.

It is these moments that I can be the willing protector, where Dean can relinquish the weight on his shoulders over to me. Where he can sleep peacefully knowing that I will be there watching over him, protecting him from any harm. In my arms is the one place he should know he will be secure in and it is the one place I will make a safe haven for him. He is my mortal and mine alone. I will get that message across to everyone who has tried to take him away or everyone who has ever made him feel worthless.

Namely one John Winchester....but we don't need to bring him up...not now...I won't allow him to ruin this moment for me.

"S'mmy," Dean mumbles as he buries his face deeper into the crook of my neck. I tighten my arms around him further knowing that he has fallen into a deep sleep. I tighten my arms to let him know that I am right here and will never...ever...abandon him. He is mine and mine only.

"Ssh...Dean...I'm right here, always here," I mumble while pressing my lips gently to his forehead. He looks so young, so innocent....so vulnerable...unlike the tough hunter I know him as. Unlike the mask he puts on around other people to stop them from seeing into his soul. This here...the man in my arms...this is _my _Dean. The _real _Dean Winchester that only I get to see. And that thought makes my heart beat louder in my chest. He is mine, he is really mine. And I'm going to keep him that way, I will protect him even when he thinks he doesn't need it, I'm going to stand by him through the thick and the thin...alright yes that is a cheesy cliché but you know what I mean.

I will be the support when he needs a crutch.

I will be the rock when the world gets too much.

I will be his confessor.

I will be his protector.

I will be his friend.

I will be his lover.

I will be his Sammy.

Because he is my Deanie.

Because he is my mortal.

My world.

My life.

My past.

My present.

My future.

My everything.

Without him I am nothing.

So if you were to ask me what my perfect moment is...Well...There is no perfect moment but I know where I want to be for the rest of my eternity. By Dean's side. Because he is my perfect moment.

My mortal.

My Adonis.

_My Dean_.

**Fin. **


End file.
